


A New World

by xwingpilot



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xwingpilot/pseuds/xwingpilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peyton Fisher left the vault a month ago, but things still don't seem real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New World

A sudden bark from Dogmeat brought Peyton's attention to her dog companion. He was staring pointedly at a crate off to the side of the room they were searching. Throughout the day, they had been clearing out some of the homes in Concord. Sturges kept asking for more items to repair things back in Sanctuary, they needed everything that could be useful.

It had been almost a month since she had left the vault and found the Minutemen survivors in the museum that resided in this town. They had all moved up into Sanctuary, making Peyton slightly uncomfortable at first, knowing those people were taking over the homes of her – now long deceased – neighbors.

Over the past few weeks however, Peyton began to relax at the thought, it had been 200 years and her old neighbors could hardly protest. The only house off limits was her own old home. It was a request to Preston and he agreed, saying it was the least he could do in return for her help at the museum. Even though she had made it off limits, Peyton couldn't bring herself to enter the house, let alone sleep in it.

Dogmeat barked again, making Peyton blink. Shaking her head to rid her mind of the thoughts, she watched curiously as the dog bumped the crate with his nose. The crate tipped over and two rather small radroaches scurried out in a hurry. Dogmeat growled and instantly crushed one in his mouth, the other crunched harshly under Peyton's boot. A small smile graced her lips as her dog dropped the insect corpse in front of her, a rather proud look on his face. With a quick pet on his head, to assure him he did a good job, she stepped over to the fallen crate, inspecting what fell out of it.

A few dirty cloths, a chipped vase and an empty picture frame were the contents the spilled out on to the floor. Kneeling next to mess, Peyton began pulling out the rest of the contents of the crate. Another frame, this time with a semi-faded image. The only thing clear on it was a tree with a swing off to the left. Tossing the useless item aside, Peyton continued to rummage.

The rest seemed nothing more then blankets, most of them in good condition. Reaching down to the bottom, her fingers brushed against what felt like a book. Hopeful for more books in readable condition, Peyton tugged it out of the blanket-ridden crate.

Laying her eyes upon it, she huffed a sigh. It was not a book, but a photo album.

_Another useless piece of..._

The sight of the album made her feel slightly sick. It was obviously pre-war, meaning whoever was photoed in it was most likely dead. That also meant the photos would probably be ruined by now.

Running her hand over the letters on the front of it, Peyton made out the words 'the Millers'. Morbid curiosity getting the best of her, she sat against the wall of the home she was in, tugging the album open.

The first few pages, like Peyton had thought, were ruined. The photos were either too distorted or faded. Getting past page ten, the photos began to be clearer. Most of them were of scenery, the few others were images of a group of people. The people were repeatedly appearing and it was safe to assume they were close friends. Towards the middle of the album, the photos became less scenery focused and became more about a young looking couple.

A picture of them on what was obviously their wedding day, made Peyton smile. They looked so happy and the fond feelings of her own wedding began to surface. _Nate's face when he saw her come down the isle-_

She pushed her own thoughts down, not wanting to make herself anymore ill and continued flipping through the pages. At the end of the album, it was unfinished but scraps of paper were tucked into the last pages. There was no more photos, but the piece of paper that caught Peyton's attention was a birth certificate, dated May 16th, 2077.

Slamming the photo album close, Peyton shoved it away from her, rather irritated. Unable to remain sitting, she began to pace the length of the living room. Dogmeat sitting beside the forgotten crate now, head tilted, watching her.

It was close to sunset and the rays created harsh shadows through the busted windows. The light hurt Peyton's eyes, causing even more irritation to rise in her gut. A grunt left her as she kicked the broken coffee table. A whine left her companion, bringing her attention back to him. With a defeated sigh, she willed herself to relax.

“We should get back.” Peyton commented, after a long pause.

_I'm not avoiding it._

She wasn't, not really. Nate and Shaun were almost always on the forefront of her mind, but it was as if she was daydreaming. None of this was real. The entire Fisher family resided in the vault and they'll emerge one day and help rebuild the world once it was safe enough to do so. Coming to the conclusion this new world was _real_ , was something Peyton had a hard time with.

Dealing with the Minutemen made reality come crashing down, however. It wasn't when she fell out of her cryogenic pod, it wasn't when she ran through the vault looking for some form of life beside giant insects. It certainly wasn't when Peyton came face-to-face with her old home and a rusted Codsworth, but when seeing those people fight to just _live_ , it hit her and from then on she tried to ignore it.

_Maybe I am avoiding it._ Peyton bit her lip.

Knowing she couldn't stay out much longer without causing worry back at Sanctuary, Peyton began to shove the supplies into the crate she search through. Lifting the crate, the family album of the Millers caught her eye.

Nodding to herself, Peyton reached down to pick up the album. They were _real_ , this family was real, but now they no longer existed. Nate was gone but Shaun still needed her. Her son was still real and she still had to find him.

Placing the album gently on the family's coffee table, she smiled. This new world was real and she would make it with her baby.

Whistling, Peyton called for Dogmeat to follow her. The closer they got to Sanctuary, the lighter she felt. She wasn't any closer to entering her old home, but she was more comfortable at the thought of making the neighborhood a new home, at least for others.

_It'll be okay._

**Author's Note:**

> Peyton Fisher is my own personal sole survivor oc, this is more or less a writing study of her character.


End file.
